


You're a Big Girl Now

by thegrendel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BBW, Explosions, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Sex, Fat Shaming, Kinky, obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrendel/pseuds/thegrendel
Summary: She was a rock star, a hot, hot rock star. Then, something went wrong with her body and she began gaining weight. A lot of weight.





	You're a Big Girl Now

She had finally broken into the big time. The recording contract with  
GMG was starting to bring in decent money and three movie studios were  
bidding on her life story. Not too shabby for a lingerie salesgirl turned  
rock star.
    
    
        On stage. Live. There she be! Beltin' it out fo' all she worth.
        Shakin' dat skinny ol' booty. Do it, girl! ALEXXIA!
    

At 5'11" she weighed an anorexic 108 pounds, and her enormously long  
legs were her trademark. It took constant starvation dieting and two  
hours of daily workouts to keep in shape.
    
    
        Phat love! Monster love!
        That's what I been living for.
        Phat love! Monster love!
        Only you that I adore.
        Phat love! Monster love!
        Wrap that bod aroun' me now.
        Phat love! Monster love!
        My puss-puss will show you how.
        PHAT LOVE!
    

The health checkup should have been routine. But the blood tests showed  
elevated liver enzyme levels. "Nothing to worry about," Doc Keldysh told  
her. "Just to make sure, though, we'll run a few more tests, and maybe  
a CAT scan."

Nothing to worry about??? _A CAT scan?_ Geezus, twenty-seven  
years old and she was knocking at death's door!!!

"The good news is that it's not life-threatening."

Alexxia nearly fainted.

"Unfortunately, you seem to have developed a fairly serious thyroid  
disorder, possibly as a result of the nutritionally deficient diet you  
went on, and against my advise I might add. This could lead to rather  
striking metabolic changes."

" _What_ kind of changes?"

"Others with similar conditions have manifested significant weight gains  
and accumulations of body fat in the breasts and buttocks."

"Fat!!! That would ruin me!"

"As it happens, fat storage in the adipose tissues is an ancient  
survival trait in the human species. Thousands of years ago, _homo_  
sapiens lived under feast or famine conditions. Only those of our  
distant ancestors able to gorge on available food and accumulate massive  
body fat deposits managed to survive, and they passed down the genes  
for that tendency. Everyone else starved."

"But that doesn't make sense any more, doc. There's plenty of food  
for everyone, at least in civilized countries, and anyway . . . FAT IS  
DISGUSTING!" Her voice had risen to a shriek.

 

At 140 pounds, Alexxia had developed classically feminine contours. She  
was wearing a 36C bra and her fanny was plumping up nicely. For the first  
time in her life she had round hips, and her spidery legs had filled  
out. Even cutting her daily nutritional intake below 800 calories and  
lengthening her exercise periods hadn't slowed her steady weight gain.  
The less she ate, the more maddeningly efficient her damn metabolism  
became.

Fat! Disgustingly fat! She didn't dare let herself be photographed any  
more. Her records sales were plummeting and the movie studios had lost  
interest. Her agent wasn't returning her calls. Worst of all, Ronnie  
had dumped her. He thought fat chicks were disgusting. And he was right,  
damn him!

 

At 220 pounds, she had a distressingly ripe figure. Even Rubens might  
have found her a bit much. The only way she dared go out in public was  
disguised in dark glasses and wearing baggy, shapeless clothes. She  
hadn't cut a new recording in six months and had been celibate almost  
as long. Men took one look at her huge butt and guffawed.

 

At 290 pounds, the world looked bleak. Eating only a single miniscule meal  
of brown rice a day (350 calories) and jogging and bicycling to exhaustion  
kept her fit, all right. She could still run a mile in a little over five  
and three-quarters minutes and could reel off 75 pushups without getting  
short of breath. Her weight had finally stabilized, but it would not --  
damn it! -- _would not_ drop.

Having big breasts wasn't so bad, but those fifty-two inch hips! And  
that gigantic ass! She didn't dare show that ass in public, even in  
concealing, baggy clothes.

The worst of it was that her sex drive hadn't in the least diminished.  
If anything, it had increased. And masturbation was a pitiful substitute  
for someone to caress, to hold into her arms, to accept into her body.  
Just having someone to talk to, to awaken next to -- that was what she  
missed the most.

 

A desperate enough woman will do almost anything to ease the pain of  
loneliness. Even looking up an old acquaintance years later. Even looking  
up an old acquaintance she had once utterly despised.

She found his e-mail address by sheer accident in a software developers'  
chat room. It figured. He had always been a nerd, even back then at Calvin  
Coolidge High. For an entire year that pathetic piece of shit had followed  
her around like a homeless mongrel, with his tongue hanging out of his  
mouth. She had tossed him a scrap of attention from time to time, just  
enough to keep him on the leash. A word or two, a casual half-smile once  
in a while was all it took. An asshole the guy had been. A complete zero.

The poor dear. She knew that even after all these years he'd still be  
her abject slave. Good enough. His company would be better than nothing,  
and she had nothing now. And maybe she'd even let him share her bed  
. . . if he begged.
    
    
        Date: Thu, 18 Nov 2004 22:44:00 -0700 (PST)
        From: M. Gardens 
        To: alexxia@alexxmuzzic.com
        Subject: Re: A Blast From the Past
    
        By golly, you're the absolute last person I ever expected to hear
        from. Sandra Chesler! You were the nicest looking babe in the senior
        class, all right. But who'd have ever guessed that you'd become a
        mega rock star.
    
        Well, in answer to your questions, I've never married, and right at
        the moment I seem to be between girlfriends. Unencumbered, you might
        say. Sure, it might be interesting to get together and catch up on
        what's been happening since way back when. Yeah, why the hell not?
    
        M.
    

"Is that you, Marvin? Come right on in."

"Well, uh . . . yeah. Sandy, uh . . . "

"They call me Alexxia now. Alexx to my friends. I'll take your jacket.  
Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

"N-no. It's just that -- "

"I know. I don't look quite like you expected, do I? Things happen to  
people, you know. Not always good things. I seem to have developed this  
weird medical condition, but hey, otherwise I'm in perfect health. Feel  
fine. Never felt better in my life, actually. But, enough about me. What's  
been going on with you, kid?"

"Been busy, actually. The shop landed a couple of big contracts and  
we've all been working long hours. Lucky to get free tonight, but when  
you make the rules, you get to break them, too."

"Make the rules?"

"Yeah, seems like I'm one of the managing partners. It gets me a few  
privileges now and then."

"Hey, great! I always knew the world couldn't keep a guy with your brains  
down. You're sure you don't want a beer?"

"Uh, thanks anyway. It's getting late and, uh . . . "

What's with this jerk, she was thinking. Ten years ago he couldn't keep  
from drooling every time he saw my butt wiggle. Now, though . . . he  
probably finds me repulsive. Even a social outcast like him. There's  
just no hope for a bloated slug like me.

"Marvin, I was hoping, well, you know, that you might still find me  
interesting after all these years, and that maybe we could get to know  
each other again, and -- "

"Let me tell you straight out, Sandy, or Alexx, or whatever you'd like  
to be called. When you knew me back in school, I was at the bottom of  
the heap. Rock bottom. I couldn't get a date to save my life. No girl  
would look twice at me. It was like I had leprosy. Now, though . . .

". . . well, the last time I checked, I was worth maybe eighty million.  
I've been doing weight training for a couple of years and I'm told I  
have a pretty hot bod. And, as for making it with women -- I've had so  
many of them lately that their faces blur into one other. Sex is no more  
meaningful to me than a good restaurant meal. So, it looks like the shoe  
is on the other foot now.

"So, tell me, Sandy, why would I want to hook up with a grossly overweight  
over-the-hill has-been? As a bizarre joke? A novelty? A perversion, like  
maybe doing it with a sheep? Yeah, doing you would be a real hoot! Just  
the thought of sticking myself into a bloated slug turns my stomach. Kind  
of like shagging a jelly donut, huh? Tell you what, though. Get down on  
your knees and beg for it, and maybe I'll be moved to an act of charity  
and let you have a mercy fuck."

Rage boiled up inside her. That slimy piece of shit! She'd kick his ass  
right out the door, she would. But, wait. She could always do that later.  
Later . . . after he'd made love to her. Love!

Alexxia got down on her knees and begged.

The sight of the weeping woman kneeling at his feet -- head hanging low  
and totally submissive -- fired up his lust. And, oh! The flowing curves  
of that gargantuan ass sticking up into the air . . . Marvin scrambled  
down onto his knees behind her and flipped up her skirt. "Spread your  
legs," he said.

" _It's no damn good._ You're so loose down there it's like fucking  
a bowl of soup. We'll have to try something else."

Red-faced and doubly humiliated, she pawed through the medicine cabinet,  
searching for the vaseline jar. Even her pussy was useless!

Alexxia was on her back, spine jacked up at an angle, her legs raised  
high over Marvin's shoulders. He was fumbling around, trying to position  
the head of his cock at the entrance to her ass.

"Come on, gimme some help down below there. Grab your butt cheeks and pull  
'em apart. Wider. That's a good girl. All right! Here we go!"

He was deep inside her now, and she felt the stretch and the greasy  
friction as he thrust high up and violated her secret chamber. Ass-fucked.  
She was being ass-fucked by Marvin the asshole! The twisted pervertedness  
\-- the sheer _dirtiness_ of it all -- corroded the last remnants  
of her pride, her sense of self, her very _personhood_. In the  
darkest depths of despair, a small voice within her cried out, and she  
surrendered herself completely to those mischievous daemons and demigods  
who toy with the strands of Fate.
    
    
        And an immense blast of heat surged up inside her as the passion
        exploded forth from her gut. HER THIGHS THUNDERED . . . and the
        world rocked.
    

Every window in the house had shattered and the lights were out. Stray  
wisps of smoke were drifting out of the circuit breaker box and some of  
the water pipes had burst. Car alarms were wailing in the street.

Marvin lay curled in the fetal position under an old quilt, mumbling to  
himself and whimpering. He hadn't moved for hours. He had bitten partway  
through his tongue and there were smears of dried blood on the left side  
of his face. Alexxia wondered if she should call an ambulance.

 

Nowadays Sandy is married to a balding, middle-aged schoolteacher in a  
small town in upstate New York. Their sex life is fairly conventional,  
and they never, _ever_ engage in ass play. They've been talking  
about adopting another child. She's just one more fat, frowsy suburban  
hausfrau, and that suits her just fine. Her life as Alexxia, the rock  
star, is only a distant memory.

Marvin was conditionally released from the psychiatric ward last year.  
He has resumed part-time duties as assistant chief software architect  
at Monoposoft Industries. At every opportunity he sings the praises  
of Thorazine.


End file.
